Compañeros
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Después de la derrota de Gecko Moria, las aventuras para la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja continúan. ¿Qué llevó a Zoro a actuar así ante Kuma? Y, ¿qué piensa Luffy sobre la situación de Ace?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y la editorial de manga, Shueisha. No utilizo los personajes e historia con ánimo de lucro.

**Compañeros**

**— 01 —**

Zoro se encontraba sentado en su cuarto de entrenamiento. Sus piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo y sus manos posicionadas para la meditación, pero, de alguna forma, no conseguía que la gran cantidad de pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente desaparecieran.

Allí, en Thriller Bark, había estado dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio del sueño de Luffy. No le había importado perder el suyo o romper la promesa que le había hecho años atrás a Kuina de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

¿Cuán apegado estaba realmente a aquel chico? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para que Monkey D. Luffy llegara a convertirse en el Rey Pirata?

—Ese idiota… —murmuró, apretando los dientes—. Sin quererlo ha entrado en mi vida de forma irremediable. Supongo que era de esperar. Luffy siempre mira hacia adelante, no le importan los peligros que pueda encontrar en su camino, no que a mí me preocupe. Sé que es fuerte y que aunque parezca un irresponsable e infantil, sabe muy bien lo que significa un camarada. Lo demostró en la incursión en Enies Lobby para rescatar a Robin —suspiró. Se incorporó, tratando de evadir ese curso de pensamientos.

La verdad era que, Luffy siempre salía victorioso de cada mal trago. Se había enfrentado ya a dos Shichibukai, derrotándolos, aun cuando muchos habían perdido las esperanzas.

¿Había hecho bien en unirse a su tripulación? Muchos decían que estaban locos, que no eran humanos, que era imposible. Él sólo pensaba que había tenido suerte de unirse a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Siempre había pensado que estaría solo, que viajaría para conseguir su meta, pero ahora pensaba de forma diferente, quizá aún pensaba que era tan sólo su sueño y que nadie podía intervenir en él. Sin embargo, ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo con su Capitán, sabía que el muchacho había influido en esto, para mejor.

Gracias a que se había unido a esa tripulación se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y había conseguido una de las mejores katanas en su lucha contra aquel misterioso Samurai.

Aún recordaba vívidamente cuando le había pedido a su Maestro que le regalara la katana de Kuina.

_—¡Maestro! ¡Deme esa katana! ¡Yo cumpliré el sueño de Kuina! ¡Le hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla! ¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín y mi nombre será proclamado en alto por todos los cielos!_

_—Está bien, te paso el alma de mi hija —había dicho el hombre con una orgullosa sonrisa._

Ahora, sentía que ese sueño estaba cada vez más cerca, pero sabía que aún debía hacerse más fuerte, que tenía el deber de volverse más fuerte para poder cumplir con su propósito.

—¡Zoro! —gritó Luffy desde la parte de abajo—. ¡La comida está lista! ¡Date prisa y baja! ¡Eh, Zoro!

—Ese idiota… —susurró el de pelo verde—. ¡Ya voy!

Desde que habían salido de Thriller Bark, habían tenido unos días tranquilos en alta mar. No sabían qué aventuras les esperarían en Archipiélago Sabaody, pero había algo en el ambiente que conocían muy bien: la excitación de una nueva aventura.

Aunque Luffy parecía despreocupado por lo que Lola les había revelado. El papel que Ace le había dado a Luffy era el mismo que la mujer le había prestado a Nami, pero el Vivrecard estaba deteriorándose, indicando que la vida del hermano del Sombrero de Paja estaba desvaneciéndose, sin embargo, el chico decidió no ir a averiguar qué estaba ocurriéndole a su hermano, argumentando que éste se enfadaría con él si iba a salvarle, por lo que siguieron su rumbo hacia Archipiélago Sabaody, donde seguramente les esperaba otra aventura.

Nami encontró a éste sentado en la proa del Sunny Go, mirando hacia el horizonte. Era extraño verlo tan callado.

—Estás preocupado por Ace, ¿verdad? —preguntó la navegante, apoyándose en la barandilla del barco.

Luffy sonrió.

—Sé que él estará bien —descartó el chico—. Ace sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró Nami—. Pero, sabes que te seguiremos a dónde quiera que debas ir. Puedes contar con tus compañeros.

—Estará bien —repitió Luffy riendo ligeramente—. No es tan fácil derrotar a mi hermano.

"_Seguramente está pasándolo mal, pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante. Siempre lo hace_."

—Creo que voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. El mar está bastante tranquilo de momento, pero no se sabe por cuánto tiempo más —suspiró la del pelo naranja, estirando sus brazos con algo de pereza.

Luffy sólo asintió, volviendo su mirada de nuevo al horizonte.

Recordar todas las aventuras que habían tenido hasta ahora le llenaba de felicidad. Había comenzado solo, pero ahora tenía a siete compañeros con él, cada uno con un atributo especial que les hacía únicos.

Recordó cómo había conocido a Zoro. Le había salvado del Capitán Morgan "Mano de Hacha" y su hijo Helmeppo para después llevárselo con él.

Después había conocido a Nami y Usopp. Salvando el pueblo Syrup de las garras de Kuroneko y ganándose así a un nuevo compañero. Nami, a pesar de que ya estaba con ellos, acabó de unirse a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja cuando Luffy y los demás la ayudaron a deshacerse de Arlong en Kokoyashi, no sin antes conseguir a Sanji, quien trabajaba de chef adjunto en el restaurante flotante Baratie.

Después vinieron Chopper, Robin, Franky y por último Brook.

"_Realmente hemos crecido en número…_" pensó con una gran sonrisa. "_Ojalá el Going Merry pudiera estar con nosotros ahora._"

—¡Luffy! ¡Vamos a pescar algo! ¡El día es estupendo! —llamó Usopp.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó él saltando a la cubierta.

"_Definitivamente, ésta será una gran aventura. ¡Quiero llegar ya!_"

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, éste es mi primer intento para el fandom de One Piece. Quizá no sea muy buena en este fandom. Realmente me he puesto a mirar los episodios hace una semana (aunque ya había visto algunos hace unos años).

Había perdido el interés en OP hace unos años, pero, hace poco, la curiosidad pudo más y decidí mirarlos de nuevo y avanzar más allá de donde me había quedado.

Seguramente utilizaré nombres originales, puesto que no lo he visto doblado, sino subtitulado y encima, la mayor parte en inglés, así que, si alguien no entiende algo, lo explicaré en notas de autor al final de los capítulos, así espero que no os perdáis.

Espero vuestras opiniones y aceptaré críticas constructivas.

¡Gracias por tomaros un poco de tiempo para leer!


End file.
